


Jordan's Goal: Become a Sea Creature

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grinding, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Jordan reveals a new kink to X33n and together they discuss how they might go about fulfilling it.





	Jordan's Goal: Become a Sea Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: I can't remember when but I remember CaptainSparklez saying he wanted to be a Sea Creature so I thought I would turn it into a kink :P

“You can be whatever you want to be,” X33n declares with certainty.

“Are you sure?” Jordan checks with a dubious tone.

“Yep,” X33n nods and loops his arms tighter around Sparklez.

Jordan hums and drops his hands over X33n’s which are around his middle. “I want to be a sea creature,” he reveals in a low but wanting tone.

X33n groans in response, face dropping to Jordan’s shoulder so his teeth can rake over his skin in return. “Of course.”

Jordan pushes up into X33n’s mouth in a show of trust. “You said anything.”

“I did,” X33n agrees to the reminder after he drops a kiss where his teeth touched but didn’t press in. “But _how_ will you achieve sea creature-ness?”

“We could use the pool,” Jordan quickly suggests like he's thought about this before.

“And?” X33n prompts to get at the good stuff.

“And we could get it on in the water.” Jordan replies happily with a look back and a suggestive arch of his eyebrows.

“You’ve really thought this through,” X33n teases as he inches forward.

“I have,” Jordan protests and pushes back so that he can meet X33n’s lips and kiss him.

“You’re not distracting me,” X33n declares knowingly.

Jordan shrugs his shoulders and swoops in for another kiss. This one is deeper and more demanding, Jordan’s tongue licking and probing at X33n’s lips until he finally parts his mouth and lets him inside.

“Tell me then,” X33n dares, slightly out of breath when he breaks their kiss after Sparklez grinds his ass back into his crotch.

“I am good at holding my breath,” Sparklez proves with a level tone to X33n’s shaky one and rests his head back on X33n’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

Jordan makes a positive noise and lets go of X33n’s hands to reach around and back so he can grab X33n’s ass and stop him from leaning away. “I could blow you under water.”

X33n gives in easily when Jordan brings their bodies yet closer, allowing his cock to get the friction that Sparklez wants to give him, but he doesn’t forget about their discussion because there’s an important point to bring up. “And inevitably choke?”

“You suck,” Sparklez declares and releases one of X33n’s butt cheeks to push the taller man’s hands down to where he’s aching to be touched.

X33n chuckles and runs his fingers over Sparklez’ hardness through his joggers. “But you know who shouldn’t?”

“Not ever again?” Sparklez tests him and gropes his round globes again.

“Ei,” X33n quickly objects and curls his hand around Jordan's cock which jumps happily in his hold. “You can blow me all you want, just not under water because that’s a recipe for disaster.”

Sparklez looks backs at him with a pout. “I thought you were open to new experiences.”

“How about you get inside the water and I sit on the edge of the pool?” X33n suggests as compromise.

“I suppose we can start out that way,” Jordan grumbles.

“Hey,” X33n softly but firmly sounds to get the younger man’s attention, he even stills the movements of his hips and hands.

“Hmm?”

“I am not sure you’ll ever convince me that’s a safe thing to do. I really don’t wanna have to take you to the hospital because you’ve inhaled water.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Sparklez concedes. “But I still wanna be a water boy so perhaps if nothing else we could rub one out together in the pool?”

“Yeah, of course, and I'm sure we’ll find some other things to do while in the water.”

Sparklez turns in X33n’s embrace and smiles wide in thanks, “Wanna go there now?” he asks hopefully. “You could even pick me up in there long enough to make me come.”

X33n chuckles again and then tut tuts. “Your muscles weigh you down,” he excuses.

“They also allow _me_ to pick _you_ up,” Jordan utters with confidence and even shows him by sliding his hands around X33n’s ass again and then lowering them to get a good grip and lift him up.

“Show off,” X33n complains although the curl of his lip betrays him.

Jordan shows off further by leaning in once again to kiss X33n breathless. By the end of it the older man is moving in his hold and grinding back into him, giving both their hard cocks much wanted friction. And yet, Jordan’s breath is still disappointingly stable-ish.

“ _God_ ,” Sparklez moans with a broken tone which at least proves he is affected, if not by the strength he is exerting, then by the pleasure he is feeling. “Am I pressing you against the wall or taking us to the pool?”

“Pool,” X33n answers and adds, “Maybe stop by to get lube.” He's determined to make Jordan utterly breathless by fulfilling at least part of his water fantasy.

It's Jordan's turn to chuckle, “You have too much faith in how long we'll be able to last.”

“Nope, I think you'll be done for as soon as we hit the water,” X33n denies cheekily but Sparklez doesn't argue with him because he knows it's true. “I'm just keeping in mind how you love second rounds.”


End file.
